


Safe Haven

by DustyLite



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Avengers Family, Drama, F/M, Fanfiction, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff, Happy Ending, Humor, Multi, Original Fiction, Original Plot, Other, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-09-13 02:50:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 16,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9103210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DustyLite/pseuds/DustyLite
Summary: For 15 years your life owned by The Government, until you decided started a new beginning for yourself looking for a place to called home, 5 years later you're still on the run along the way you crossed path with an orphan's little girl. Can you both found what both of you looking for?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I DON'T OWN ANY MARVEL CHARACTERS THEY BELONG TO MARVEL, I ONLY OWN THE PLOT AND THE ORIGINAL CHARACTER.

You don’t even remember your birthday anymore, you lost count about your age. You’ve been running for 15 years,5457 days,782.143 weeks and 131400 hours. You ran and ran and ran you feels nothing, you saw an abandoned factory in sight hoping that no one in there with you.

You easily get in thru the gap between the window, you sighed it seems that no one in here you thought.

You sat next the window, even tho you were wearing your two thickest jacket the cold still crawling slowly on your skin. You rummaged your backpack you felt the plastic and pulled it out, it was your last chocolate bar you sighed if you don’t eat now you won’t get it thru the night. The last time you ate was 2 weeks ago it was a miracle you can survived this long.Dear whoever up above please let me survive another day amen .

_whimpered_

Was that? wait a minute your hearing still good, you stood and followed the sound. You walked outside the room that you’re in, now the sound its sobbing was it? a girl?

You found a small cardboards surrounding the small whimpering bundle, you approached her and kneeled beside her.

“Hey kid, you okay?” You touched her .

“Waah… no please i-i don’t wanna go back please” She jumped and begged you.

“No..no i just got here and i heard you cried, are you okay?” You hold her hand and it was ice cold.

“I-i hungry n-n cold” She calmed down a bit.

“C’mere get your stuff” You looked around just to find an old worn-out puppy doll. She took it and hugged the doll then she took your hand with her.

You looked at her and felt something in you _touched_.

You sat her down in front of you, took off your jacket and put it on her.

“Here kid…. I’ts a bit big but it’ll keep you warm for now” You made sure its tight to keep her warm.

“Natalie…” She whispered “But mommy call me Izzy ,my name Natalie Isabelle Lee. I’’m 5 ” She crawled to your lap.

“That’s a pretty name, my name is (y/n) .. where’s your mommy kid?” She hugged her to get warm too.

“She gone then, The Gorment take me and send me to stranger house they bad people I hate them, I think you The Gorment I don’t wanna go back please” She looked up at you

“No kid I’m not from The Government, you said you’re hungry do you want some chocolate” You get the chocolate from your bag and gave it to her.

“Thank you (y/n)” She opened the plastic but split it into two and gave it to you.

“Thanks kid” You smiled and ate in silent.

“Where’s your mommy (y/n)? “ She asked

“I don’t have any I was like you too for a long long time, and I don’t want to be like that anymore so I ran away like you ” You replied.

You took a water bottle from your bag it was your last bottle too, but you gave it to her.

“Here you go kid” You let her drink first.

“Why you calling me kid you can call me Izzy like mommy” After she drank she gave it back  to you.

“Because it’s a special name from your mommy and kid its a special name from me” You replied.

“But I don’t like it, it’s yucky “ She gave you disgusted look.

 

“So what do you want me to call you? ” You wiped some chocolate off her mouth.

“I don’t know” She frowned. “How about ducky because you ate like a duck its messy” You replied.

She thought about it and smiled widely you can see her toothless. “ I like it lot” She hugged you.

“Can I call you mommy?” She asked you innocently.

“I don’t know ducky, it’s your thing with your mommy. how bout we make something else instead?” You asked.

“Okay….. Raphie “ Smiled at you.

“Raphie? who’s that? “ You asked.

“ My favorite turtle, donnie, mikey, and leo but i like raphie more don’t tell them” She whispered.

“Raphie it is then, now how about you go to sleep and i’ll keep you safe?” You asked.

“Kay…night Raphie” She snuggled to you.

You sighed a little girl like her shouldn’t experienced like you had, all the children around the world should live a happily,then you closed your eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

The sun shined brightly today, even tho the sun shined at your face and yet you still could’t feel your face in this awful  weather.  
You sighed at least the little girl in your arms comfortable as  your stomach grumbled.

“Rise n’ shine Miss Ducky” You whispered.

“No I wanna sleep, no wakey ” She snuggled even more to you.

“But I have to get us some breakfast,I’m running out of food Ducky” You replied

She sat up and hugged your neck. “ But I don’t wanna leave” she cried.

“No Ducky I’ll go okay you just stay here till I get back okay? “ Your pried her.

“No… don’t leave me you stay too” She cried.

“Sweetie listen I promise you I’ll be back before you know it, here this is my lucky charm I want you to hold me for me okay? if you’re scared just kiss it and I’ll be there on count of 3” You took a blanket your yellow childhood blanket out of your bag and gave it to her.

“You promise?” She held out a pinky to you.

“I Promise, now I want you to listen to me don’t make any sound okay stay hidden and if anything bad happened just kiss the blankey okay Ducky” You pinky promised her.

“Okay Raphie, be careful” She replied.

 

—————

It was currently 9:00 am, it’s mid September the weather these today was unpredictable, you sighed as the fog form from your mouth. When the day gets busy like this it is the best time to get the work done. You learnt this when you were younger you didn’t call it stealing you just bumped the person while took the wallet out and acted like he dropped it and they always gives you money say for the trouble it didn’t count a crime right?

You bumped to a  man he was busy with his phone, you got the wallet and called out.

“Sir …sir you dropped this sir” You touched his shoulder, and he turned around.

“Damn it, thank u so much miss I don’t know what would happened if it wasn’t for you,once again thank u so much, here let me repay you ” He took couple bills from his wallet, you held your hand “ No sir I am glad to help” You replied.

“No miss please, its the least I could do I insist, I would be  offended if you don’t take it” He shoved the money to your hand.

“Fine, thank u so much please be careful next time with your belongings” You replied

“ I will, once again thank u, have a great day” He turned to walked.

You smiled and looked down to your hand it was $50, you can grab some breakfast for both of you and use the extra for survival stuff.

“ ISABELLE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? ” You turned around and shocked to see Isabelle right behind you carrying your bag and holding her doll and your blanket.

“I scare the place scary I hate it, I follow you” She whispered, you sighed and crouched in front of her.

“Do you have any idea how dangerous it was for a little girl like you wandering alone in this big city ” You replied

“I sorry, I don’t wanna you to leave me like mommy” She whimpered.

“I know you are Ducky, come here let get us some food okay? I bet you are hungry” You took the bag from her and carried her.

 

—————

You both ate pancakes for breakfast, you even managed to buy some lunch and dinner. The extra money you bought 2 packs of water bottle and the rest you bought 3 packs of nutrition bar.

You’ve been eating the nutrition bar for 3 days now, the nutrition bar are starting to ran out. Like tonight Isabelle was a 5 years old of course she wanted a proper food mac n cheese, spaghetti, and many more but all you could offer was nutrition bar she was fussy when you told her to sleep but at the end she fell asleep.

When you first open your eyes, you’re not sure why you woke up. It’s cold and dark it’s almost midnight for sure you were about to go back to sleep when you realized why it was so cold? you hugged yourself tighter. Isabelle

“ Isabelle!!! Ducky…. where are you it’s not funny please come out” You searched frantically around the building. She couldn’t be outside could she?

 

—————  
“ Stupid Pepper told me to buy milk, I didn’t even drink it” Tony grumbled in the middle of the night it was quite only a few people walked.

“New rule no body can touch my stuff” Tony said to himself “Hey F.R.I.D.A.Y please remind everybody in the tower to not touch any of my stuff, if they want some milk they get on their own” He told F.R.I.D.A.Y. “ Dully noted sir” F.R.I.D.A.Y replied.

“Stupid weather it’s mid September ho-Hey! watch where you going kid” He almost fell when he bumped with a little girl.

The little girl didn’t even turn she just walked faster.”Kids these they don’t have fuckin manners” He said. He started to walked again when he realized something.

“Hey! My wallet…. Damn it!” He turned around again and chase the little girl it was quite nobody seems to care anyway, he ran and ran until he saw the little girl.

 

————

“ Come on where are you Ducky?” You spoke under your breath, searching from block to block

“Where could she be?” You wondered. “Hey kid! My WALLET” You heard someone yell when you stop you saw a little girl running in front of you chased by a man. “Oh no..no..no Isabelle why?” You never ran faster like that before you managed to run ahead of the man come on faster (y/n) faster  
You told your self “Ducky!” You snatched her and carried her running away together, you saw the man still chasing you you looked down to ducky’s hand and saw the wallet you, you take the wallet from her and threw it behind you.When you looked back again he stopped to get the wallet this was your chance to escape.

You ran around the block to get back to the building.

“Isabelle! what were you thinking??! “ You whispered yell her.

“I-i see you with the man before and I hungry I wanna surprise you “ she sniffed.

“Ducky… please honey that was bad what you’ve done, you could get yourself into trouble” You replied.

“I sorry… I just wanna buy food for you, I can do it like you” She walked towards you.

“Sweetie please, promise me you won’t do any of that ever again okay? if you want food you ask me okay just let me get it for you, and if you want to go out wake me first okay?” You hugged her.

“Okay I promise” She hugged back.

 

—————

She threw my wallet Tony slowed down to get his wallet, he picked it up and opened the wallet the money still there nothing less. he looked up again they were gone, who were they?

“F.R.I.D.A.Y did you see the little girl?can you track down who she was? and the lady who was with her” Tony told F.R.I.D.A.Y. “Right away sir” The AI replied.

Tony hailed a cab to get him home as fast as possible. He ran to his office startling everyone in the living room the look on Tony was telling them something’s wrong. Natasha, Steve are quick to followed him Bruce and Wanda looked at each other first then followed them too.

“What happened?” Natasha asked once they arrived in his office.

“I got mugged, by a toddler” He replied.

“What? are serious stark?” Steve asked

“ Listen old man I wouldn’t be in here the first place would i?” He typed something on his tablet. “The kid bumped  me first then she walked away, I realized my wallet was gone so I chased her but then someone ran ahead of me she was damn fast and carried her next thing I know the Lady who carried the little girl threw me my wallet and the weird part is that it was still in there; my money everything they were still there nothing less” He explained to them.

“So? what are you doing now? you got your wallet back didn’t you?"  Wanda said to them.

“ Listen why would she did it in the first place ? to play catch with me? besides that little girl seems familiar to me” He replied.

“Here’s the data that you wanted sir” F.R.I.D.A.Y interrupted.

Tony looked at the screen

Child’s name

NATALIE ISABELLE LEE

Date of Birth : January 12, 2011 Hour of birth : 11:45 Pm. Sex : Female

City, Town or Location of Birth : Miami

Mother’s Maiden Name : JENSEN ANNELIESE LEE (late)

MOTHER’S RACE : Caucasian

Father’s name : -

 

This is to Certify

That _________(y/n)(m/n)(l/n)___________________

was born on the _____Thirtieth_____day of_____September 1996

and baptism on the first______day of October____1996  
according to the site of the Roman Cathtolic Church  
by_____Rev. J.B White,O.P____

OF St. Vincent Catholic Church of New York

New York November 30, 1996

 

“Oh my God they both Orphan” Bruce break the silence

“Not really, I mean (y/n) she is orphan but the little girl Natalie not well her mother maybe died but we still can track down the father because they didn’t write the father’s name. But Tony can track him down right? Tony?” Steve looked at Tony he was still in daze.

“Stark….STARK!” Natasha smacked his head.

“Oh My God I knew HER!” Tony yelled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You just need to wait to find out, Who was the person that Tony knew? Thanks for reading don't forget to comment by the way Request are Open! MARVEL One Shot please message me if you wanted me to write something for you! Don't forget to give a kudos! xx


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i'm terribly sorry because this chapter is so short, i haven't sleep, i've been working on my college project and currently it's almost 4 am that's why i'm exhausted. I hope you understand, enjoy :)

“Raphie… I hungry” Isabelle tugged your pants.

“ I know sweetie, wait here okay I’ll be back please honey it’s dark outside I don’t want anything happened to you. Okay? “

“Okay, be careful” She hugged.

Ever since the wallet incident, you didn’t do the trick anymore you begged for food one night there was a middle age woman who own a diner saw you with Isabelle on the street begged, she feels bad for you both and she offered you food you didn’t come every night only if you’re running out of money. You can’t beg anymore you need a job you can’t stand to see Isabelle sees you beg every night.

“Good evening Mrs. Richard“ You entered the diner.

“Well hello dear, long time no see please sit over here I’ll prepare your food” You held her hand. “No Mrs. Richard please, I can’t ask you for food anymore let me work here for food please“ You begged her.

She smiled and held your hand “Okay dear tomorrow morning we start at 7:00 sharp” She walked to the kitchen.

“I’ll pay you $10/ hour” She smiled and hand you the plastic bag. “No please… we only need food and drink” You replied.

“Sorry no can’t do missy, and please bring that sister of yours “ You can see wrinkle every inch of her face as she smiled. “No she can stay at _home_ ” You replied, but she shakes her head.

“ No sweetie, I don’t want her at _home_ alone “

 “ Besides the more the merrier” She patted your back.

“ Now you go home and feed that poor girl before it gets cold”

“Thank you so much Mrs. Richard “ You walked to your home silently you love the way the moon shine tonight it was different, a good different tomorrow is a brand new day for you and Isabelle you smiled genuinely.

—————

“ What the hell is that supposed to mean “ Natasha Romanov never been that scary since Ultron if looks can kill Tony would be dead by now …….. _Twice_

“ Are they one of your long lost babies” Clint butt in from out of no where.

“ Are you calling me a _whore_ , LEGOLAS” Tony giving Clint his death glared, Clint shrugged his shoulder “ Just saying “ Clint murmured. Everybody seems to agreed to Clint’s statement because they all nodded slightly.

“ No …. That name seems familiar to me” Tony scratched his chin. “F.R.I.D.A.Y please run a data of Miss. Jensen Anneliese Lee “

This feels like they’re on a mission well even way better than their regular mission everybody making speculation in their mind

“ Please talk silently it’s annoying” Wanda break the silence making everybody turned their heads and murmured sorry.

“Here’s all the data you wanted sir” F.R.I.D.A.Y showed all the information about this women photos from childhood, teenage year and adult, her taxes, bills, birth certificate and many more but only one that caught Everybody’s eyes it was her picture in one of The infamous Anthony Edward Stark’s party.

“ Oh “ Steve Started.

“My” Bruce continued.

“Shit” Tony whispered.

“LANGUAGE” Everybody screamed at him. Tony stood and frantically moved back and forth thinking hard so _hard_ that it could make his hair goes bald if it wasn’t for Natasha who slap him hard like really really hard he wouldn’t stop.

“What do we do what do we???” Tony yelled.

“We? That kid ain’t mind sugar “ Clint replied.

“Why you little” Tony lashed at him.

“Hey…hey easy” Steve held his collar.

“Okay here’s what you need to do search that kid at meet her if you met her bring her here and check her DNA, understand? “ Steve told him.

“ Good thinking” Tony replied.

“ But what if t-that child actually mine?”

"You take care of her" Natasha replied and go back to the _common_ area.

Tony bit his nail he was scared as hell Tony Stark billionaire, playboy , philanthropist knows nothing about raising a child her mother died for God sake if that kid really belongs to him his _dead_ as _dead_ as he can be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to subscribe if you enjoy this story, and give me some kudos also don't forget to check out my other story, please do comment Enjoy :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you're wondering my OC's looks : 
> 
> https://id.pinterest.com/pin/384987468118381092/ :Isabelle
> 
> https://id.pinterest.com/pin/575264552385644285/ : Paco
> 
> https://id.pinterest.com/pin/570198002807534156/ : Isabelle's mom
> 
>  
> 
> https://id.pinterest.com/pin/221028294187289425/ : Mrs. Richard
> 
> https://id.pinterest.com/pin/554857616573034589/ : Mr. Richard

You woke up early this morning looking your best for your first day at The Diner even Isabelle excited more excited than you she’s the one who woke you up.

“C’mon Raphie…… we’re going to be late”

“Hold your horses ducky, who insisted me to braid your hair “ You huffed from behind her. “done” She sprung from your lap and she twirled.

“Don’t you look pretty” You said. She giggled and ran back to your arms.

“Thank you (y/n) wuv you” She took your hand and dragged you out of the building. She dragged you along the way to The Diner . It takes less than 10 minutes because Isabelle literally dragging you , You saw The nice Lady just about to open The Diner but she smile once you caught her sight.

“Well look at this early birds, Good morning dear” She smiled at you and all of the sudden the chipper girl who’ve been excited became shy, she hid behind you clutching your hand tightly. “ So now you’re suddenly shy “ You told her.

“Good morning sweetie, have you eaten yet? “She crouched to her level. Isabelle shake her head. “Well we can’t work with empty stomach, can we? Come here let’s make you both something to eat.

“No it’s fine we…we’re fine. We better start now don’t you think? ” You replied.

“Honey I’m the boss here, and you do as I say” She smiled at you.

“ You better do as she said honey, Hi! I’m Francesco They call me Paco here” The Italian man took your hand and kissed it. “(y/n) “ you replied.

“And who’s the pretty lady” He crouched “Isabelle” She replied shyly.  
“What do you say sweetie.... pancake sounds good?” He takes her hand.

You have a good feeling that this place is good start for both of you.

\-----

 

Meanwhile a block from The Diner a certain billionaire has been up for 48 hours straight in his office only took a brake for coffee, he looked greasy and tired and desperate.

" S.A.T.U.R.D.A.Y we've been working in this room two days S.A.T.U.R.D.A.Y please tell me you have something " He lay his had down on his desk

"I'm sorry sir that was the only data that she had sir same goes to Ms. (Y/N) (M/N) (L/N) she only has birth certificate " The A.I replied

"Come on there must be something, how about medical record ? " He sighed not moving in the slightest.

" You need to stop Tony" Bruce came into the room.

"Buddy.... listen I can't that kid is probably mine and if the media finds out before I do, I'm dead sugar" Tony looked at Bruce annoyed.

"Well you've been moving back and forth Tony is a dead end if you only look for her data, have you check security camera? "Bruce replied.

"Bruce you know I am a genius right? I did and no result not even a glimpse these girls are literally ghost their data is not even in the system I mean the little one is but the older one she's like I don't know the only thing they have is a birth certificate from a church Bruce... a Church" Tony sighed.

"Just take a break for food Pietro just landed and he went to a diner to get us some lunch, then after that you take a shower and you can go back here and do what ever you pleased and I won't even bother you anymore"

"Geez.... you'll make a fine wife sugar" Tony smirked at him.

"Don't even...." Bruce left the room. And Tony's laughter could be heard even from far.

\-----

" Oh...dear look at you! are you okay ? " Mrs. Richard move from the counter and touch the eastern European man. She looked at his dirty and slightly bruised face.

"I'm fine... nothing a good meal could heal" He smiled at her.

"Oh stop it you.... I'm serious you need to be more careful, more importantly you need to take care of yourself " She touched his shoulder, she reminds him of his own mother.

"Why should I ? when I have you to take care of me" He side hug her.

"No can't do that playboy, superhero or not you can't my lady got that? The usual? " Mr. Richard piped up from the kitchen window he winked.

"You know it...... , is that your granddaughter visiting ? " Pietro pointed at Isabelle at the end of the table near the kitchen door. The nice lady smiled at him loving "I don't have a granddaughter sweetie only grandsons, that is Isabelle (y/n)'s sister my new employee she's  a lovely young lady" She smiled minutes later after they both talked Paco ring the bell.

" (Y/n) sweetie order's up, Hey man how's it going" Paco greeted Pietro.

"Good man, you looked different have you been working out ? "Pietro smiled at him.

" Really? nah.... i'm just helping around and eat clean now" He blushed.

" He goes to the gym twice a week sweetie don't believe him " Mrs. Richard replied.

"Ma...... c'mon your suppose to be on my side" Paco groaned and Pietro laugh suddenly there was a soft voice from behind him.

"Here's your order sir " Pietro turned

" Yeah... Thank y-y....." He stop and stared at her, as cliche as it sound but he seriously never seen a beautiful girl like this before not even his celebrity crush. He doesn't even hear anything she said, she cleared her throat and calling him.

"Sweetie are you okay?" Mrs.Richard smirking at his behaviour knowing exactly what's going on.

"Oh yeah...u-um sorry, thanks "He blushed when she smiled, he could feel her delicate and soft hand when she gave him his order.

"H-how much do I owe you "He shyly replied.

"No... sweetie today is on the house " Mrs. Richard touched his shoulder.

"No...no I can't do that to you please...." Pietro now tore his gazed from (y/n).

" Nope .... now Sweetie I want you to meet my newest family member (y/n), (y/n) this is my regular that I told you before" Pietro quickly put his order on the bar counter as fast as he could and wipe his hand clean.

"Pietro...nice to meet you " He held her hand longer than he supposed to, not that he complain or anything.

"(y/n) very nice to meet you " She replied sweetly, He can feel his body vibrating just hearing her voice he blushed.

"Aye.... Romeo don't you need to be somewhere else" Paco yelled from the kitchen window.

" Oh I'm sorry " (Y/n) let go of his hand. Mr Richard pull Paco's ear from behind saying _mind of your businness son_. “Ow…ow sorry sorry”

“Yeah um…very nice to meet you (y/n) “ He blushed.

“You too…. Please enjoy your meal “ She replied.

“ Definitely I’ll enjoy it , hope to see you again soon “ He walked backwards smiling like an idiot.  
“wait your food….”She grabbed the food from the counter and walked to the exit door.

“Yeahh….sorry I’m an idiot…..…..no I mean I’m not an idiot I just sometimes an idiot I…mean sorry I should probably go ” He take the food and purposely brush her hand.

She giggled “Yeah.. bye (y/n) “He wave and walked outside using his power mentally scolding himself behaving like an idiot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long it was because i decided to post my updates weekly the same date as my blog which is every Thursday. Thanks for reading don't forget to give me some kudos, comment and subscribe if you like this story. Request are open except for smut it will takes time longer since i don't know how to.
> 
> Ps : i really meant Tony to call Friday saturday because he's stressed out like really stressed out.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Post every Thursday!

“Thanks for coming“  Mrs. Richards spoke softly to the last customer. The day went very well to the both of you, Isabelle loves the attention from Mrs. Richards. She occasionally teaches Isabelle to read and write, Isabelle is a fast learner she’s just naturally genius you’re thankful for Mrs. Richards to keeping Isabelle busy but to be honest she’s not a fussy, cranky, nor a crybaby she’s a perfect little angel.

 

You were cleaning all the tables in The Diner and Isabelle cheerfully helping you wiping the table with a cloth. Mrs. Richard approached both of you with a key in her hand, “(Y/N), Izzy I need you guys to follow me” She smiled. “But there’s still more work to do” You replied looking around. “It’s okay dear, I’ll do the rest” She insisted and walked with Isabelle hand in hand passing the kitchen door next to the cleaning products closet there’s a medium sized wooden door she unlocked the door with a small clicked sound following and open the door. She stepped inside with Isabelle following shortly after them you look up there’s a small stair old yet still firm. Climbing upstairs shortly you arrived at your destination you looked around taking every detail of it, it’s a small bedroom and bath room in the loft of this Diner.

 

“Okay dear…. I know that you and this little girl didn’t have any place to stay, and don’t even say you do that awful abandoned building  is no good place for both of you.” She turned on  the bed lamp ” I know it’s not much but it’s way better than that place, this is where my husband and I slept when we first opened this diner we didn’t have much but we managed, so here’s where you can put your belongings and I stored some clothing that both of you need it was belong to me and my daughter and for you young lady” She addressed it to Isabelle opened the small wardrobe. “Sorry hun , I don’t have granddaughter but these were my grandson’s there are socks, pj’s , jackets, and shoes I hope it fits you” Isabelle stared at all the wardrobe that she got in awed, “This…this…mine?” Isabelle asked Mrs. Richards.

 

“All of them sweetie, do you like it? “ She crouched down to Isabelle’s level.

 

“ I LOVE IT! Thank you Mrs. Richards” She hugged her tightly.

 

“ No problem dear, please both of you from now on call me Mami “ She carried Isabelle.

“Oh… I almost forgot, This is the bathroom there’s shower, toilet, sink and here’s the first aid kit” She added.

 

“Mami… I-I can’t thank you enough for everything” You spoke softly to her, nobody ever treated you like this before.

 

“It’s okay dear, I’m happy if you both happy. If you guys hungry feel free to take anything you wanted downstairs in The Diner okay? “ She walked to the stair. “Go get your stuff downstairs and settle down  in your new room okay? “.

 

\--------

 

Pietro intentionally woke up early this morning since The world didn’t need their hero any time soon, he literally took shower twice to make sure he’s clean enough borrowed Wanda’s perfume and stole one of Tony’s best and….. expensive clothes.

 

 _7am_ sharp he already outside the building, he tried to not walk ( _run_ ). He could see The Diner right around the corner, his heart never beat this fast the adrenaline rushing thru his veins. _Breath…breath…_ _prostule_ He scolded himself.

He was greeted by The nice old lady again like yesterday, “Hello… dear you’re never this early before, what can I do for you takeout’s? Like usual? “ She patted his cheek.

 

“No…I think I-I’ll have my breakfast here some pancakes blueberry with bacon and eggs on the side and coffee please” Pietro took a very strategic seat with good angle in The diner. His hands were sweating and cold he was _damn_ nervous, he looked around for _her._

 

 _Where is she…where is she_ he was busy looking for her he didn’t even realized that a little girl approached his table until he felt something poked his arm. “Well hello… little one” To his disappointment Isabelle bringing him his coffee he tried to hide it with a smile but his face told her differently. “This you _koh-fee_ right?” She asked.

 

“ Yes sweetie, thank you very much” He took the coffee from her hand. “Then why you sad?” Isabelle took a seat in front of her. “No… I’m not sweetie I just forget that I ordered coffee earlier” He smiled at her. A plate full of food took him off guard “Here’s your order sir” The young woman that he has been looking for bringing him his food he stared at her blushing     

 

“y-yeah…hmm yes Thank you” He stammered not even taking his gazed off her.

 

“ Ducky…. C’mere don’t bother this nice man having his breakfast “ She smiled to the little girl and took her hand but Pietro stop it.

 

“No…please let her stay for a while to keep me some company, or maybe you can keep me company too…? “ He offered. She looked at him than to the little girl and at him again, “Okay … maybe I can let her stay with you while you’re eating but I can’t I’m sorry duty calls”She smiled at him. “Ducky… be good to this nice man okay? Don’t bother him much” She let go Isabelle’s hand. “I must go back to work, please enjoy your meal and call if you need anything” She told him before she took off to do her chores.

 

The curious little girl looked at him confusedly “ Mistah…. You okay? “ She leaned in almost of her body touched his cheek. “Mistah… you shake, gain” She giggled and touches Pietro’s vibrated face.

 

“Oh…. I’m sorry” He cleared his throat.

 

Pietro talked many things with the little girl and she kept talking about her _sister,_ she really kept him company he even lost track of time. He looked at his watch

“Ohh..I’m afraid I must go little one” He stood from his chair taking his new best friend in his arms. “You come again…right? “ she asked him softly Isabelle attached to him already.

 

“Yes.. of course, next time I come I’ll bring you something okay?” He replied. He walked to the cashier, standing face to face with The beautiful girl that’ve been in his mind lately. “How much do I owe you? “ He asked. “ it’s $10.5 …. And here some muffin it’s on the house Mami told me to give it to you” She gave him a bag with 6 muffins inside. “(Y/n) and I baked it …” Isabelle exclaimed. “You did???.... I can’t wait to eat it” He replied.

 

“Here.. you can keep the change, is it..is it okay if ask for your number?” Pietro asked (y/n).

 

“Number?... but I don’t have a phone” She sheepishly.  “right…sorry so stupid I-I shouldn’t ask that?” He replied quickly feeling like an idiot for asking her phone number when he knew what they’ve been thru from Isabelle’s story.

 

“But you can call this diner… I guess?” She tried again lifting up his mood.

 

“ Oh yeah! Definitely… I’ll call you tonight okay? “ He excitedly replied, smiling like crazy the smile it self was contagious because it makes (Y/N) smiled too. He walked backward like yesterday not wasting any time to look at her beautiful face before he go.

 

“Pietro…Isabelle” She called out his name and pointing at the little girl in his arms, Isabelle giggled loudly saying _silly._ Pietro smiled even more widely because he called out his name, he looked at the little girl in his arms and kissed her forehead before he gave her to (y/n) as always intentionally touched her hand for a long time.

 

“Sorry…. So I’ll call you tonight, see you soon darlings” He yelled when he was neared at the door, he went back to The Tower with the biggest smile he possibly ever had.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates every thursday. :)

Only you and Isabelle left in The Diner, you walked around the place to make sure everything is locked. Isabelle already fell asleep after she ate her dinner it was along day for her, she helped a lot today.

 

_Ring…ring…ring._

You glanced at the clock on the wall 8:00. You picked up the phone after the third ring.

 

“I’m sorry we’re closed for today” You spoke before the caller.

 

“(Y/n)?” The caller asked.

 

“Y-yes? Who’s this”

 

“Hey…It’s me Pietro I said I’m going to call you tonight right?” You smiled shyly.

 

“Yeah…I-I remember, what can I do for you?” You can tell that he’s smiling, those beautiful smile like when he smiles his eyes twinkled you could just stare for hours till you get lost.

 

“Nahh… just checking you out, how are you doing ? “

 

“I’m doing great so far, just checking The diner make sure everything’s secured how about you? ”

 

“Good to hear that dragă but could you wait for a second” You didn’t get a chance to reply all you heard just a weird sound from Pietro.

 

“Sorry dragă, well everything’s perfectly secured at The Diner now no need to worry” You were so confuse, did he just checked the whole diner?

 

“uhmm…. Yeah that’s good to know , I think …..” You replied.

 

“What’s Isabelle doing? “ He asked.

 

“Isabelle… that silly girl is knocked out, she’s was very busy today she helped around The diner” You smiled recalling today’s activities.

 

“Poor girl, how about you aren’t you tired?”

 

“Me?... not really it was busy today but I kinda love it, gives me a reason for tomorrow… I guess. I mean working everyday gives me reason, more like a purpose so it can reminds me how much I want to give Isabelle a better life” You really trust Pietro somehow, you are cautious very cautious to everyone around you but somehow you feels relax around him.

 

“ Me too, I was once on the wrong track I once believe it was the best decision, but turned out I hurt more innocents without me even realizing.” He sighed.

 

It took 10 to 15 minutes of silent, when he started to talk again.

 

“So… anyway dragă, I’ll leave for a mission tomorrow I’ll be gone for 3-4 days 5 days top and I just wanted to hear your voice before I leave” He told you.

 

“w-what?”

 

“ Yeah…. You’re my good luck charm dragă “ He replied shyly.

 

“uhm… thank you?”

 

“Well I should let you rest, I enjoy this little talk. I’ll come to you when it’s over okay? Sweet dream dragă”

 

“Goodluck out there and stay safe , bye” You hung up the phone, you can’t wait to meet him again soon.

 

 

\-----

 

 

The sun is up high and proud, mocking Tony Stark to his face.

 

“Curtain….please” Tony mumbled to The AI.

 

“I’m sorry sir but Dr. Banner strictly command me to not make you a lazy person as I quote, it is 12:00 pm sir” The AI replied.

 

Tony groaned, looked around his bedroom “Where’s everybody? Why they didn’t wake me up for breakfast”

 

“Dr. Banner is out and will be back tomorrow morning, Ms. Romanoff is on the mission with Captain Rogers and Mr. Maximoff as for Ms. Maximoff she take a day off and went to LA”

 

“What to eat today ?” He stood from his bed to his bedroom to get his day ready.

 

“Unfortunately, nothing sir but Mr. Maximoff suggest to get food from The Diner a block from here sir, He said and I quoted The meal was delicious and the people are nice.”

 

“Show me the way then” Tony replied.

 

\-----

 

You were doing the dishes in The kitchen, The clock above the freezer tells it’s already passed Lunch time. You were rinsing the foamed plate when you heard Isabelle cried, you dropped the plate and took off quickly to front. You saw the man that Isabelle stole the wallet from kneeling in front of Isabelle and held her arms you quickly snatched Isabelle from The man carried her Mr. Richard and Paco followed shortly after you holding the man getting him away from you asking what is he doing. You don’t even care about the man, calming Isabelle is your priority. You took her upstairs holding her close whispering sweet words, she was trembling and sobbing it really break your heart seeing her like this you sit on the bed just holding her. After awhile she started to calm down crying really drained all her energy, you lay her on the bed let her clutch your lucky blanket well no it’s hers.

 

You didn’t hear anything all of the sudden Mrs. Richard touched your shoulder to get your attention.

 

“How is she sweetie? “

 

“She just fell asleep” You sighed, stroking her head gently.

 

“Listen before you get mad or anything, That man is Tony Stark he’s That Ironman guy if you ever heard of him. He came here to get a lunch but he saw Isabelle, and Isabelle is his daughter”

 

“What?! But he-“ you were cut off by her.

 

“Darling please I asked you to let me explain it to you, He showed us the birth certificate and even a dna test and all of that is legal I can guarantee you that, he didn’t know that he has a daughter Isabelle’s mother didn’t tell him or anything that’s why he didn’t know about her all he asked is to talk you. If you are willing to, I can guarantee that he meant no harm when you ready go and talk to him downstairs we closing early today so you can have some privacy” Mrs. Richard said. “I’ll look after Isabelle, don’t worry” She added.

 

You stood from the bed walked down slowly to the stair. _Can you really trust him ?_

 

When you’re downstairs you can see Tony stark’s back faced you and  Mr. Richard talking to him with a mug in front of Tony Stark, Paco was nowhere to be seen and the place is clean and tidy Paco must left already. When Mr. Richard saw you he stood from his seat walked towards you “I’ll be with Isabelle upstairs when you need me okay, sweetie?” He kissed your temple.

 

You took the seat that was seated by Mr. Richard, Tony looked at you for a moment before he cleared his throat.

 

“Hi, my name is Tony Stark” He offered you his hand. But you replied your name without taking his hand.

 

“I’m sorry if I came like this, causing trouble I didn’t mean this to happened but I just don’t know how to react. That little girl is my daughter her mother was one of my one night stand and I’m not proud of it, I mean I’ve been messing around for 5 years having fun, living my life not knowing that I have a daughter. It kills me to imagine growing up with no father figure in her life or I don’t know what kind of a life that she had before or what meal she ate when I’m partied, messing around for 5 years” He whispered the last sentence.

 

“It’s not to late if you want to be part of her life” You replied quietly, he looked at you with teary eyes full of hope.

 

“She has been thru a lot, she lost her mother if you care for her like you said. You still can help around not only financially but also morally.”

 

“ Seriously? You’re letting me?? But what about you” He replied.

 

“What about me? I’m her guardian so far and you can’t take her away from me just like that, you can come here everyday to get to know her first.”

 

“How about this, both of you live with me in the tower and I’ll be both of you legal guardian and I’ll financially support both of you, so you don’t have to work in here anymore” He offered.

 

“Sorry can’t do that sir, I’m almost 21 so I’m mature enough to be a guardian you don’t need to think about me . we’ll leave with you but I get to keep my job and all you have to do just be part of her life and I don’t need your money support, how about that? “ You offered.

 

“Okay….. deal” He shake your hand.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :) # Request are open!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe this story is coming to the end soon :' thank you everyone who's been really supportive to me :)

Moving to the tower was difficult, You weren’t the problem nor your stuff that you got from Mrs. Richard it was Isabelle…. She’s still traumatized by earlier event. Mrs.Richard was nice and supportive to you and Isabelle _bless her soul._

 

“ Ladies welcome to my crib” Tony spoke when you were entering his large garage, but more like a show room for you _He sure is rich._ You carried Isabelle out of the car since she didn’t let you go ever since all of you left The Diner.

 

“Good evening sir, I didn’t know you were expecting guests should I turn The Kama Sutera mode” F.R.I.D.A.Y

 

“No !! No!! no these are my family, for now on they get full access in this Tower and they are going to stay below my room level “ The three of you were inside the elevator now, you are not sure what level are you now because this thing moves so fast _.  60_

The elevator’s screen shows you are now in the 60th level. _Sweet baby Jesus._

This is not a room it’s a damn penthouse, bedrooms, living room, kitchen, dining room _full furnished._

 

“This is yours all of it, if you need anything you can ask F.R.I.D.A.Y she’s AI sort of Virtual Butler” He explained.

 

You just nodded and still carrying Isabelle, Tony Stark approached you and Isabelle.

 

“May I?” He gestured his hands to pick up Isabelle from you. He gently picked up Isabelle from you thankfully she’s asleep now. You follow him down the hall the first door on the left you opened the door for him, it was a big room and with a queen sized bed.

 

Tony lay her down on the bed, and tucked her in. He stroked her hair lovingly deep down in your heart you know that he cares for her deeply, who are you to stop him?

 

“Thank you Mr. Stark, for everything” You spoke.

 

“No, sweetie thank you for giving me a chance and thank you for not abandoning her” He replied.

 

Both of you walk out the room. “Your room it’s over here” He motioned you to follow him, when he opened the door it was the most beautiful room that you ever seen, Isabelle’s room is beautiful but this room is very beautiful vanity desk, giant mirror, and a balcony.

 

“Thank you Mr. Stark but I think I’ll stay with Isabelle tonight incase she wakes up in the middle of the night” You replied sweetly.

 

“Please call me Tony, Well then if you change your mind this is your room and everything in this floor it’s yours and Isabelle’s” You walked him to the elevator.

“Goodnight sweetheart” Tony wished you goodnight before the elevator’s door close.

“F.R.I.D.A.Y please keep an eye on them, full security system protocol on, don’t let anything happen to my girls” Tony talked to his AI.

 

 

 

—————

 

Blinking your eyes looking to your left side of the bed. _6:30 am_

You sighed slowly moving Isabelle from you try to not wake her, you went to the bathroom and get ready. Once you’re ready you went to the kitchen prepared some breakfast for both of you.

 

“Morning Raphie” Hugging you around your waist Isabelle mumbled.

 

“Morning Ducky, I’m making you pancakes you want some?” She nodded from behind you still hugging you. “If you want some why won’t you get ready?” You kissed her temple.

 

“Okay Raphie, I be back” She ran back to the bedroom.

 

When she came back you already sitting with Tony Stark, when she saw him she slowed down.

 

“Morning sunshine” Tony greeted her when he saw her. “No sunshine, my name Isabelle” Apparently her mood changing slightly she’s still cautious but not scared anymore.

 

“Well I’m sorry but your face shine so bright this morning that I think I might wearing my sunglasses today” He replied jokingly.

 

Isabelle giggle shyly, sitting next to you which is in front of Tony but she seems don’t mind that’s a progress.

 

Your little breakfast has to end quickly because you have to go to work, Isabelle of course coming with you along with Tony Stark. Somehow you convinced Tony to walk not drive, because you don’t really like the attention if he spotted to be with you and a little girl you’ll be dead.

 

As always Mr. Richard, Mrs. Richard and Paco greeted you warmly, you are lucky to work with them. Time went by so fast it’s already noon, Isabelle warming up to Tony now he’s been sitting with Isabelle _talking,drawing,joking_ pretty much having fun together.

 

You heard the bell on the door chimed.

 

“Welcome T-“ You didn’t get the chance to finished the sentence you only saw a glimpsed of blurry thing then the next thing you know you were hug by the silver haired men.

 

 _blushing_ “P-pietro? What are you doing?” You asked. ”You’re early” You added.

“(Y/n) ! I missed you so much, I finished the mission early I went straight to you when I landed” He was smiling widely.

 

“ Petey!!!!” Isabelle ran from her table hugging his leg.

 

“Hey Princess, you miss me? “ Pietro carried her.

 

“ yeahhh… I miss you this much” She gestured her hand.

 

“Hey I almost forgot wait…” He gently put Isabelle down, you didn’t notice that he brought a plastic bag he took out a big teddy bear.

 

“Here you go princess, this is for you” Isabelle hugged the Teddy bear immediately

 

“And this is for you…hope you like it” He handed you a book.

 

“Poetry book…. How did you know? “ You looked at the book for couple minutes then looked up to Pietro who’s smiling shyly. “Well…let’s say it’s a hunch, so? Do you like it? “ He scratched his neck, little did you know he asked Wanda for a favor .  Nodding wildly “ Y-yes I love it Pietro, Thank you so  much” You jumped into his arms and hugged him tightly then Isabelle following your action.

 

“Yo…. Speedy back so soon?” Your moment was cut short by Tony. _Damn it_

The three of you separated all heads turned to Tony.

 

“Stark… what are you doing here?” Pietro asked him confusedly.

 

“I’m on a date with that doll face on your leg” Tony pointed at Isabelle who’s still hugging Pietro’s leg. “You know her?” Pietro asked him again.

 

“Long short story, they leave with us now” Tony shrugged “Come on Izzy… you haven’t finished your cake yet” Tony held his hand out for Isabelle to follow him, surprisingly for you Isabelle happily hopping and held Tony’s hand.

 

“(Y/n) sweetie can you bring the order for table 6” Mrs. Richard called out you name. Today’s not packed like any other day but The diner sure is busy. “Pietro… you can sit where you want, I’ll be back to take your order okay? Can you hold the book for me” You asked Pietro. “Sure….Dragă I’ll sit with them, you don’t have to serve me I can help myself” He smiled at you and kissed your temple than he walked to where Tony and Isabelle are.

 

 

—————

 

The day went well as usual, it’s almost closing time you were cleaning the table when Mrs. Richard come to you. “You can go home now sweetie” She took the wipe from you.

“But I still have tables to clean” You protested. “No… sweetie you can go home now, look at them” Mrs. Richard pointed her finger towards Tony, Pietro and Isabelle. All of them were sleeping Tony was sleeping with Isabelle securely in his arms, abandoning the teddy bear that she got from Pietro hugging Tony instead. Pietro was sleeping crossing his arms with your book in his arms.

 

“Okay then, Thank you Mami….. I’ll see you on Monday. Take care” Taking off the apron and folded neatly on the counter you bid everyone goodnight.

 

“Piet…Pietro wake up” You touched his shoulder, but he didn’t even move. You stroked his hair gently, moving down to his cheek stroking it couple times feeling how soft his skin was and how cold his face compares to your warm hand and looking at his lips that looks like a berry you bet his lips were so soft.

 

_Aherm…._

 

You didn’t realized Tony cleared his throat trying to get you back from fantasizing Pietro.

 

You met Pietro’s eyes you didn’t even realized that he’s awake already starring back at you makes your body tingles. “s-sorry” You mumbled shyly. Pietro just smiled at you.

 

“I don’t mind Dragă your hand’s so soft and warm I like it” He replied back at you.

 

“Okay lovebirds if you done flirting, I’d like to take my baby back so she can rest properly” Tony stood from his chair still carrying Isabelle.

 

“Y-yeah…let’s go home” You replied slowly.

 

The street wasn’t quite nor crowded, the movement around you were slow a good slow. The weather was cold colder than yesterday, well yesterday you took the car and the other day before you didn’t the leave at night anymore since Mrs. Richard gave you a place, this is the first time that you went out at night.

 

You felt your body shivering slightly, It’s a good thing Isabelle is perfectly warm and comfortable in Tony stark’s arms you were jealous slightly because she’s warm. You sighed.

 

You felt your body moved and suddenly you were enveloped in Pietro’s body, you can feel the body heat it wasn’t just warm it’s pleasing warm to share body heat together, your mind went wild thinking how gorgeous his body under all of this clothes.

 

“I can feel you shivering Dragă, I hope you don’t mind because I don’t mind at all”He mumbled in your head, you were hugging each other closer now. Your cheeks was on fire thank goodness it was dark he couldn’t see your embarrassment. “N-no Pietro thanks again” You smiled hugging him even more.

 

_You sure do wish the road was never ends._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please check out my blog if you have a time, you can share or talk with me :) 
> 
> http://dusty-lite.weebly.com


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can't believe it almost the end of the Story! Thank you so much for reading

Sunday morning arrived, The sun already making fun at you on your face.

Current time _6:30_   your body system built to wakes up at that time even though you don’t have work on Sunday.

 

Isabelle already settled in her room, thanks to Tony when you all got back to The Tower last night Tony already re-decorated her room he hired one of famous Interior designer company to make over her room. She woke up just when all of you arrived on your room level, when you asked Tony to take her to your room she already caught a glimpse of her new bedroom and she beg you to let her sleep in her room and at the end she did insisted that she didn’t need you anymore because she can sleep on her own you’re happy and sad at the same time you lost your sleeping buddy but as long as she comfortable.

 

Getting ready in the bathroom took you 15 minutes, you put some jeans and slightly loose top from Mrs.Richard the top wasn’t your size but it comfortable for you.

 

You walked to the kitchen and heard a noises and voices and a little giggle from Isabelle.

You found Pietro cooking breakfast and Tony on the barstool with Isabelle in front of him on the table joking and goofing around teasing Pietro on his cooking skill. The view was beautiful Isabelle looked content…. _Less tensed_ playing make over with Tony, she brushed his hair putting on some hair clips, getting kisses from Tony it melted your heart Tony really do care about her, he may be worried about being a _dad_ but this proved him that he’s a great dad. Pietro is the one who noticed you first “Good Morning, dragă sleep well?” He gave a quick kiss on your head, smiling shyly nodding at him “Breakfast almost already just grab a seat” He continued cooking.

 

“Raphie!!!! Morning” Isabelle greeted you next with a big kiss on your cheek.

“Morning,sweetie” Tony greeted you next with a kiss on your head in Fatherly affection. The breakfast was blissful the four of you ate, joked, a little flirt here and there, until Pietro suddenly asked you unexpected question.

 

“(y/n), do you have plan for the rest of the day? “ Pietro asked.

 

“No…I don’t think so,why?” You replied.

 

“Good… I was wondering you know that there is this carnival around 10 minutes from here, so would you go to The Carnival with me? Tonight? “ He looked at you shyly.

 

“Me Love _CARNIVAL!”_ Isabelle cut you off before you can reply. “Can we go (y/n), please….” Isabelle jumped to your lap. “uhm… sure uh.. we can go together Isabelle” Pietro answered in disappointment but he forced smile at her. “Yes!!! I want cotton candy! And Doll” She cheered on your lap. “Uh…. Sweety why won’t you go with me? “ Tony picked up Isabelle from your lap. “but… I wanna go with Raphie, and Petey…”Isabelle sadly replied to Tony drawing abstractly on Tony’s chest. “It’s okay, Stark she can go with us” Pietro smiled at Tony.

 

“No…no it’s okay I want to go spend some time with her, you know Father-daughter date? What do you say Princess you want to go with me to the carnival? I’ll win you lots of Teddy bear. How about that?” Tony kissed Isabelle’s cheek. “You promise? Win me lots Teddy?” She replied. “Scouts honor Princess, now let’s take you to shower because you stank like Dr.Banner” Tony blew raspberry on her little tummy making her giggled wildly. “No…I’m not, I’ll tell Brucey you call him stinky” She replied. When both of them out of side Pietro brushed your cheek to get your attention “So? Do you want to go out with me? “ He asked again.

 

This time you didn’t get any interruption you smiled and nodded.

 

“Great! Wear something warm (y/n) don’t want you to catch cold, I’ll be back to pick you up at 6,okay? “ He stood from his seat kissed your head making you red as strawberry even redder, “O-okay” You shyly replied. Watching went to elevator until the elevator’s door closed, you released your breath Pietro sure do take your breath away. _You got yourself a date today_ smiling widely you literally ran into your room looking for clothes that you’ll wear today.

 

You’ve been in your room 3 hours straight and still no idea what to wear you huffed in annoyance. “Raphie…. You messy” Isabelle suddenly came in to your room.

 

“I’m sorry Ducky, I’m confuse I have nothing to wear today” You sat on your bed next to your scattered clothes. “No….silly you wear it now” She giggled and climbed on your lap. “I meant, I don’t know what I’m going to wear tonight” You brushed Isabelle’s hair out of her face.

 

“Ofcourse you do” Suddenly Tony popped in to your room out of no where.”Isabelle and I just went shopping for you” Tony dumped all the shopping bag on your bag.

 

“wait…. You did? When?” You asked dumbfounded. “Sweety… you’ve been in your room for almost 3 hours, look at the time it’s almost 4” He pointed clock on your wall.

 

“My Goodness….i-I wait” You stood in panicked with Isabelle in your arms. “Hey…hey take a deep breath, now give me my baby and you try everything that we bought for you” Tony took Isabelle and ushered you to the bathroom. Tony and Isabelle kept shaking their heads in disapproval every time you came out with new outfit you started to loose hope. _Final dress please…._ You put on a Baby Blue Cross Back Lace Skater Dress, You put your hair up on a messy bun you walked out of the bathroom looked at Tony and Isabelle for their permission. “Raphie! You pwetty “ Isabelle squealed in delight, Tony clapped his hand “Now we’re talking, hope Pietro is ready for his funeral” He walked to you and kissed your temple “You look gorgeous sweetie”He said in fatherly adoration.

 

When Pietro arrived he was super nervous, he’s wearing a white shirt and a jeans outer with khaki pants.

 

“You ready princess? “ Pietro saw Isabelle ran to Tony’s arms to be picked up by him.

“Hey guys”Pietro greeted them. “Hey! Lover boy don’t you look handsome” Tony joked at him. “You waiting for your Juliette? Just a second” Tony put Isabelle down “Princess could you go and get (y/n) tell her we all are ready?” Isabelle nodded and dashed to your room.

 

“ You take care of her, alright?” Tony gave Pietro the Talk, even though you’re not his daughter but he also care for you like he care for Isabelle, he already loves your both deeply more than anything for him both of you are his world, his babies, his daughters he’ll do anything to make both of you happy. “You have my word Stark” Pietro replied and Tony only nodded. “We’re ready!” Isabelle walked cheerfully holding your hand. Pietro look at you…. No stared at you, he stared at your figure so _beautiful, fragile and Innocent_. He really loves this side of you “You l-look beautiful” He stammered and took your hand to kiss. “T-thank you Piet, you look handsome as well” You shyly replied.

 

“Okay! Lovebirds let’s get going” Tony led the way to his garage.

 

—————

 

The ride to the Fair didn’t take long, you were in a car with Pietro of course the four of you drive separately Tony let Pietro to drive one of his car . When you arrived Pietro open the car door  you couldn’t find Isabelle and Tony anymore, now this is just you and Pietro…. _alone, together just the two of you. God please help me._ You thought.

 

“So, what do you want to do first?” Pietro asked shyly next to you. He’s getting shy all of the sudden. “Uhmm.. I don’t know, I actually never been to a Fair before” You replied softly. “Wait…you h-haven’t?” Pietro stop in his track making you stop also.

 

“Princess….i’m gonna make sure you had fun today, come on let’s go” He took your hand and dragged you from a stand to another, took you to ride to another, attempted to win you a giant Teddy bear but get you a little penguin “That’s okay Pietro, I like this Penguin better” You giggled. “But, I did promise you a giant Teddy bear” He mumbled in shame. You grabbed his hand “No, thank you I never had someone win me something before but thanks to you now I have” You smiled sweetly at him. “C’mon Daddy you can do it” You heard a little girl voice that sounds really familiar to you.

 

You took Pietro hand and followed the voice, at the Dart stand you saw Isabelle on Tony’s shoulder rooting for him.

 

—————

 

“Baby girl I don’t know if I can do that” Tony said to Isabelle who’s sitting on his shoulder. “But…. I want that duck daddy” Isabelle replied slowly. _Daddy…. Daddy wait, she called me Daddy_ Tony thought, he wasn’t mistaken she really did call him Daddy he feels funny, there’s just something popped inside him that makes his whole body every inch of him _pumped._ “Give me that” Tony gave the boy some money and took the darts in his hand _I’m gonna get MY DAUGHTER that Fucking! Duck! I’m going to give her thousands of that DUCK!_ He smiled to himself.

 

He launched the dart. _Pop_ 1 balloon down 4 more to go. Isabelle was uncontrolled she was super excited because her dad going to win her a Duck!

 

“C’mon Daddy you can do it” Isabelle cheered to her father. Tony smiled to himself this day is the day he couldn’t ever forget. He launched his last dart thinking only about Isabelle _Pop. “_ Daddy! You did it!” Isabelle moved that to his eye level kissed him on the cheek. “Here’s your prize sir” The boy gave him a giant Duck plushy.

 

“Thank you daddy” Isabelle hugged the plushy and hugged Tony. “Raphie! Look what Daddy get me” Isabelle told you once she saw you with Pietro. “That’s really cute ducky” You replied. “Pietro win you that ?” Isabelle asked you. “n-no Izzy”Pietro replied instantly in a shamed but you cut him off “Yes Ducky, he did I love it “ You hugged your little plushy. “I like Penguin too, Daddy I hungry” Isabelle added.

 

“Okay, how bout we eat together” Tony suggested.

 

—————

 

The night went well, everybody had a great time especially for Tony he really love his new title way better than his _Genius, Billionaire, Playboy, Philanthropist, He’s a Daddy._

 

“ I had a great time Pietro” You told Pietro. He bought you bracelets, hair pins, and he got you a little Penguin. “Me too…..(y/n) I hope we can do it again sometime” He replied to you. “I like that” You replied softly, you arrived on your floor now. “Thanks again for tonight “ You walked out of the elevator. “Goodnight Pietro” You added, “Goodnight…. (y/n) sweet dream” the elevator door closed. Pietro was confuse when the elevator door opened again “(y/n)…what?-“ Pietro were cut off by a soft lips on his cold one. “Thank you Pietro” slowly break apart smiling shyly. “I’ll call you later “ You told him, Pietro who’s still in dazed just realized that you kissed him he snapped out his daze tried to open the closed elevator door with his hand “OH! C’MON!” He yelled in frustration.

 

—————

 

 

Smiling to yourself you walked to your room, passing by Isabelle’s room. You opened the door but it was empty, you ran to your room it was also empty you panicked “F.R.I.D.A.Y…where’s Isabelle? Did she and Tony back yet” You asked The AI.

 

“Indeed miss. (l/n), miss. Isabelle is in sir’s room they are currently sleeping, shall I call for sir?” The AI replied. “N-no… thank you” You replied quietly.

 

You realized something.

 

You don’t belong here, your goal was to make Isabelle happy taking care of her was your job too until Stark showed up, He can make her happy way better than you. He provides food, nice and permanent home, educations and everything. This whole living in the tower thing was originally for Isabelle you tag along just because Isabelle wasn’t comfortable but know she settled in just fine, your service is no longer needed. This life wasn’t meant for you, you don’t have a family why stayed here than?

 

You sighed and went to your room, you packed all of your clothes from Mrs.Richard _wait, what about them? If I leave what will happen to Mrs. Richard, Mr. Richard and Paco? …..no they didn’t need me_ You thought to yourself. _Should I bring the plushy? No leave it here, you won’t need it (y/n)._ With no looking back you left The Tower when everyone was asleep. _Where should I go? …..i’ll figure it out._

You took a bus and get on the bus, to where ever the bus take you.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for everyone who's been very supportive towards me! PLease comment me and my request are open!

Waking up early in the morning was not Tony’s thing, but today woke up early was worth it looking down to see his daughter asleep peacefully on his chest wrapped her little chubby fingers around his neck.

 

 He looked at Isabelle smiling to himself never in his life he would be happy like this he doesn’t even think about party, drinking and even _one night stand,_ He might be single but he’s not available anymore because he have two amazing, beautiful girls in his life now looking back to his old life and where he’s today he definitely choose his life now he has a purpose to live not to make the world safe but his main and important job is to make sure both of his daughters happy. He didn’t tell anyone but he’s planning to adopt you make you legally his eldest daughter, He can’t wait to share the news with you.

 

“Mowning…Daddy” Isabelle woke up from her deep slumber. Tony smiled at her “Morning baby girl, how’s your sleep” Tony kissed her temple.

 

“Good Daddy, I dream bout you, me and Raphie” She sat on his abs. “Yeah? That’s good let’s get (y/n) so we can have breakfast I have good news for her” Tony picked up Isabelle to get her ready in the bathroom.

 

“Daddy…you think (y/n) wake? She always late Daddy” Isabelle told Tony.

 

“Well there’s only one way t find out “ He walked out of the elevator meeting a very panicked Pietro.

 

“STARK! She’s Gone!” Pietro told Tony.

 

—————

 

You took of at 4:40 am it was still dark you walked to The Port Authority Bus Terminal, it’s the only interstate Bus terminal. You purchased a ticket to Austin you hope nobody knows where you are.

 

“Miss…. We’re here” The bus driver woke you up. “Thanks” You replied.

 

It’s already dark when you arrived _8:25 pm._ You walked to security guard “Excuse me sir, I’m looking for a motel”

 

“Yes miss, there’s this motel Capital in just a block from here miss” He replied.

“Okay thank u, sir” You replied shortly.

 

You walked to the motel it’s not that far from the station.

 

“can I get a room for myself” You told the receptionist girl. “Sign your name here” She replied.

 

She gave you the key after you sign up your name, “Thanks” you muttered.

 

—————

 

“What do you mean she’s gone? ” Tony asked Pietro.

 

“I went to wake her up but no answer, when I came in she’s not in there then I checked the bathroom I checked everywhere and no sign of her, and I noticed she took all of her clothes and left stuff that she got from us” Pietro told Tony.

 

“Come on, let’s go to my office” Tony lead to his office. “Daddy…. Where’s Raphie?” Isabelle asked Tony in teary eyes. “I don’t know baby girl but I promise I’ll find her okay, you want to help Daddy her?” Tony asked Isabelle. Isabelle only nodded in Tony’s hiding her head under his chin.

 

“I’ll go to the Diner in case she went here” Pietro told Tony, in a second he came back.

 

“She’s not there, nobody seen her They thought she’s sick” Pietro told Tony.

 

“F.R.I.D.A.Y security camera for the last 12 hours run down (y/n) dna see if there’s a match “ Tony sit on his chair still holding Isabelle.

 

“There’s a match sir 4 hours ago at The Port authority bus terminal” The AI showed The three of them a footage of you purchasing a ticket.

 

“That’s her Stark, where is she going? Can you check on it” Pietro pointed at your video.

 

“I’ll try” Tony typed something on his gadget. “I can’t it’s not on the system” Tony told Pietro.

 

“Wait what’s the number of the counter that she purchased her ticket from?” Pietro asked Tony again, Tony zoom in the footage _3_ “What time was it when she bought the ticket” Pietro added. “4:00 am, let’s go to the bus station “ Tony moved down to his garage.

 

“I’ll meet you there I’ll asked the ticket guy” Pietro told Tony before he ran.

 

“Okay, baby girl we’ll find your sister okay?” Tony buckled Isabelle on the baby car seat.

 

When they both arrived Pietro already waiting for them, “Stark she went to Austin” Pietro entered the car. “As in Texas?” Tony asked himself “What was she doing in Texas” He thought, he’s so scared knowing his baby girl out of nowhere by herself with no money, no cellphone so he can track her he’s just hoping his baby alright.

 

“Call Happy…” Tony spoke “Hey…boss, what do you need me to do?” Happy his loyal driver asked him.  “Prepare my jet, I’m going on a fieldtrip” Tony Replied. “On it boss”

 

“Daddy, where are we going ? where’s (y/n)?” Isabelle asked from the backs seat. “Where going to find her baby girl, okay?” Tony assured his youngest.

 

—————

 

You always wakes up early, but today you overslept, you were super exhausted you look at the clock it was 8:25 pm same time as you arrived yesterday. You need food, you got up from the bed walked to the small size bathroom it’s not even a bathroom because it was that small but at least the bathroom is clean.

 

You put a big coat that you got from Mrs. Richard, you always thought that Texas would be super hot but you were wrong tonight it’s really cold.

 

You locked your room and walked down the street it was quite long walk to the local diner  you didn’t here anything suddenly someone knocked you off, the guy stood and ran then you heard someone yell “Stop that Guy!!!!”

 

You turned around then suddenly someone punched you in the face and knocked you to ground then you felt another punch and kicked in the stomach you kept telling them _it wasn’t you_

 

You cried and cried and begging them to stop. “Hey stop guys stop, it’s not the guy” Another voice was heard _shit_ “What are we going to do?”

 

“Run, c’mon nobody sees us right?” Somebody turned you over. _Fuck_ “It’s a girl man, c’mon let’s go”

 

You can’t move your body, all you feel only pain they beat you pretty bad the last thing you remember was a siren.

 

—————

 

“Okay, c’mon sweetie sshh…shhh” Tony picked up sleeping Isabelle. When they landed Happy already ready with a car.  They arrived at the best hotel, Tony lay Isabelle down on the bed.

 

“What are we going to do now?” Pietro asked from the living room.

 

“Hold on” Tony answered. He sit next to Pietro “F.R.I.D.A.Y  located (y/n) from her dna please”

 

“ Miss. (y/n) dna location found, 2 miles from your location sir “ F.R.I.D.A.Y  answered.

 

“Detail location F.R.I.D.A.Y” Pietro cut in standing up from where he’s sitting.

 

“Northern Austin Hospital sir” The AI replied.

 

“Piet! I’m gonna call Happy wait” Tony called Happy to look after Isabelle and then Pietro took Tony with him to run to the hospital. Tony’s mind was full with worry

_Please… let her be alright please.._


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is short and late, i'm so sorry but college life taking all my time so it's very hard for me to have a time for writing i don't even have much time for myself, i'll post the second part of this chapter soon.

_No….hurts so bad, please stop_ you tried to move your body.

 

“she’s awake, somebody give me the anesthesia now!” It was blurry you’re not sure what’s going on, then you heard another voice. “it’s okay sweetie… you’re safe now don’t fight it”

 

“  deep  breath…. Calm down, come on count to three”

 

_1….2…3…… all black._

Somebody saw you were beaten by couple of guys, they immediately call 911, when the paramedics and the cops arrived you don’t remember anything because you were completely black out. When the paramedics saw you, you were curled in a very fatal position blood leaking from your nose, mouth, ripped lips and someone managed to torn your eyelid. They felt bad for you, they carefully carried you and put you to the stretcher.

The cops were questioning all the witnesses, they told the cops that someone mistaken you for a thief then the guys beating you when they realized that you were innocent they ran a way.

 

At this point you don’t even know are you dead?

 

Bright white blinding you then the light faded you saw  Isabelle running to you crying.

 

“Raphie…..miss you” She stop couple steps from you, you walked to her but stop when you hit an invisible wall you bang the the wall “Isabelle!! Isabelle” screaming her name.

 

Suddenly Tony appeared next to her, Pietro is next but nothing you could do.

_Tony…Isabelle……Pietro……please help_

—————

 

Pietro ran with Tony as fast as he could, it took two second to get both of them to the hospital but he swear it was the longest two seconds in his life.

 

“I’m looking for a girl with (h/c) hair, (e/c) eyes and around this tall” Tony told the nurse.

 

“uh…. Your’re a y-y Iron man?” The nurse replied. “Yeah…yeah I know sweetie but could you please help me, time a little bit running out for me” He replied.

 

“one second sir” She typed on her computer like a mad man. “There was a young girl exactly like your description, brought by the paramedics 2 hours a go she’s in the operation room right now, second floor first door on the right” The nurse explained.

 

“kay, thanks sweetheart….Piet take us” He hold on to Pietro again. They arrived at the exact time they rolled you out of the Operation room. _Jesus_ Pietro whispered.

 

Your condition was hard to describe, awful blue and purple painted your body, eye swelling and puffy, swollen eyelid and dark purple painted your eyes. They don’t even know what’s happened to you but they sure do know that you’re in a worst condition.

 

“Can I help you?” The doctor asked.

 

“Yes, this girl is my daughter I want to know what happened to her?” Tony spoke.

 

“Well this young lady was lucky, she was brought to the hospital fast enough, because she broke 2 ribs, head trauma, torn eyelid and lips also she popped her blood vessel in several parts of her body. She was found beaten and left alone on the street ”The doctor explained to Tony. Meanwhile Pietro stood by the bed he was afraid to touch you.

 

“If you’ll excuse me, we have to take her to her room so she could rest” Doctor and the nurses wheeled you again, but this time Tony and Pietro not leaving your side.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe i managed to finish this story, thank you so much for reading this and patient with me.

Your condition was hard to describe, awful blue and purple painted your body, eye swelling and puffy, swollen eyelids and dark purple painted your eyes. They don’t even know what happened to you but they sure do know that you’re in a worst condition.

 

“Can I help you?” The doctor asked.

 

“Yes, this girl is my daughter I want to know what happened to her?” Tony spoke.

 

“Well this young lady was lucky, she was brought to the hospital fast enough, because she broke 2 ribs, head trauma, torn eyelid and lips also she popped her blood vessel in several parts of her body. She was found beaten and left alone on the street ”The doctor explained to Tony. Meanwhile Pietro stood by the bed he was afraid to touch you.

 

“If you’ll excuse me, we have to take her to her room so she could rest” Doctor and the nurses wheeled you again, but this time Tony and Pietro not leaving your side.

 

 

—————

 

“Stark, you can’t just sit here and do nothing” Pietro spoke after half an hour of silence.

 

“I know kid trust me, you have no idea I’m fighting this urge to kill those bastard who did this to her but right now my daughter needs me” He took your cold and limped hand and held it tight.

 

“I’ll find some information and I’m gonna check on Isabelle, could you please call me if she awakes?” Pietro stood from his chair across from Tony.

 

“Okay kid, just be carful tell me if you have any info’s” Tony replied. Then Pietro ran out of the hospital to find any information about the situation. Meanwhile Tony just held you hand and rubbed your hand just to shoo the coldness away.

 

“I’m so sorry honey, please wake up please I-‘m so scare please honey I want to see those beautiful eyes do it for me please , I love you ” He took your hand to his lips and kissed slowly, if the rest of the gang were there they’re totally gonna mock him but if they were he could careless he shed some tears for his baby, he didn’t get any chance to tell her that he wanted to adopt her make her officially a stark. Nobody ever seen this side of him very vulnerable, he never felt this helpless he’s a superhero _for Christ sake_ but not this time he came here as a _Father_ not a superhero.

 

—————

“Okay, thank you so much officer for all your help” Pietro shake the officer hand.

 

“no problem at all, Mr. Maximoff do you mind signing autograph for my daughter” The officer smiled at him with a paper and a pen in his hand.

 

“Not at all, what’s your daughter’s name sir?” Pietro asked him. “Hailey, thank you so much have a good day sir”The officer replied. “Thank you sir, you too” Pietro ran back to the hotel where they’re staying when he got there he could hear Isabelle’s voice from inside.

 

“C’mon kid I’m old and tired” Happy was on the floor playing horse with her. “No…Happy play or I’m gon tell daddy that you don wanna play with me” Isabelle huffed. Pietro chuckled reached Isabelle’s ear she looked up to the door where Pietro stood.

 

“Petey!!” Isabelle hopped down from Happy’s back “Oh Thank God my back” Happy lay on his back. Pietro picked up Isabelle when she ran and jumped to his arms “Hey..princess why are you up? It’s 11 pm “ Pietro told Isabelle.

 

“can’t sleep Petey, I wake and you and Daddy gon…” She whispered.

 

“I’m Sorry Princess, how about this I stay with you until you fall asleep” He offered her with a smile. “Okay” She yawned.

 

Once she touched the bed she fell asleep almost instantly, Pietro tucked her and put her Duck from Tony beside her she stay to watched her sleep for a moment and kissed her forehead then he left the room.

 

“The kid out yet?”Happy asked in the living room while he’s watching some boxing game.

 

“Y-yeah, thanks for taking care of her” Pietro sit next to him, he sighed bowed his head with his hand folded on his forehead. “Hey, kid you okay?” Happy asked him.

 

“Y-yeah I’ll be find I hope” Pietro told Happy. “You love this girl don’t’ you?” Happy smirked at him. “I don’t even got a chance to tell her that” Pietro scoffed.

 

“Hey…kid c’mon I’m sure she’ll be alright and I bet deep down she know it, speaking of don’t you need to go back to her” He told Pietro. “Shoot! Oh yeahh… “ He stood instantly as Happy told him that. “ I’ll take care of the munchkin you go” Happy told him. _Thanks_ was heard almost like a murmured as he ran back to the hospital.

 

—————

 

The nurse just checked in on you, she made sure that you’re stabilize for now. Tony swore that he could grow a grey hair just worriedly watching you hoping that you’ll wake up soon.

 

“Hey… Stark any luck?” Pietro took a seat immediately across from Tony on your left side as he walked in to the room.

 

“No…the nurse just checked on her, she’s stabile right now she past her critical condition… well that’s a good thing right? How about you any news from them?” Tony looked at you not taking his sight of you he promised himself he won’t leave your side ever.

 

“Yeah… the cops captured them, it was 4 guy they thought she was the thief that they were after, i’ll say it was a dick move but they apologized to me and I let the cops do their job” Pietro repled.

 

“That’s a good thing for one, but when she woke up I’m gonna “Tony stop in the middle of his sentence, he swore he saw her eyes twitched “w-wait…baby can you hear my voice? It’s me “ He held her hand tightly, he felt your hand held his.

 

 _Hmm…_ “h-hurts” You tried to opened your eyes but it felt so heavy, and your ribs it felt like you just hit by a truck, you moved your body _or tried_ to…but once you move your felt a jolt of pain on your ribs and it trigged your head, your head pounding so heart.

 

“sshhhh….it’s okay baby I’m  here, you’re safe now” You heard a familiar voice you only can move your hand without hurting anything.

 

“Daddy…hurts” You shed a single tear, even your eyes hurt when you cried.

 

“It’s okay sweetie your safe, Daddy’s here” Tony stroke your hair gently, you called him _Daddy_ if Pietro wasn’t there he swore he’s gonna cry so bad hearing you called him daddy for one then hearing you calling him Daddy because you’re hurt makes him mad at those guys who beat you, he’s  going to cry for you he could feels your pain it broke his heart to you like this.

 

“I’m gonna get the doctor” Another familiar voice heard. Before Pietro left you managed to call his name softly “Piet” Pietro stroke your hair. ‘I’m here…but I’m gonna get the doctor okay? I’ll be back before you know it” Truth be told milliseconds later he came back.

 

Minutes later after the Doctor left he gave you some medicine and pain killer,he said that you’re very lucky girl, for a girl who just got beaten up you’re one hell of a tough girl. You still can’t open your eyes too long it stings and if you open your eyes it’ll stimulated pounding in your head, so once in a while you open your eyes.

 

“Hey Sweetie, your lunch’s here” Tony stroke your cheek. You open your eyes slowly since it’s noon you asked Tony to open the curtain in your room but not fully open.

 

“What’s for lunch?” You asked Tony, You realized that you called Tony Dad earlier today, but you’re not sure that you can call him that again it’s not that you’re not ready you’re just afraid that this whole family thing is temporary and scared that if Tony would want you to call him that you’re just scared that he’s only take a pity on you and let you call him dad.

 

“Tuna Sandwich and Apple juice it’s good for your blood it will reduce your black eyes and some ginger soup for your headache sweetie, I’ll feed you” Tony moved the table from the side to in front of you he told you not to move, he adjust the bed slightly. He cut the sandwich to tiny pieces and he fed you gently, when he was about to feed the last piece of sandwich Pietro came into the room.

 

“Stark.. we have a problem, Isabelle throwing tantrum…..she’s asking for you” Pietro told Tony.

 

“What? But I can’t Maximoff I have t-“ Tony replied but you cut him off, you touched his hand “It’s okay, you can go you know how bad she is if she didn’t get what she want” You lift your lips slightly even when you smiled it hurts. “Honey, I can’t leave you again i-I can’t” Tony tried, but you shake your head “No…it’s okay I’ll be find she needs you now, I’ll be here when you come back again” You assured Tony but still he didn’t move.

 

“ It’s Okay Stark I got it, I’ll keep an eye on her if anything happened I’ll run to get you” Pietro spoke.

 

“Why don’t you take her here, I miss her… but you should take a shower first and you need a clean clothes” You smiled. “Are you trying to say I’m stink?” Tony laugh a little “Alright, I’ll go but you missy you need to finish every single meal okay? And Maximoff don’t let her move from the bed okay? You feed her” Tony stood from his chair.

 

“Copy that sir” Pietro told Tony, he kissed your temple “Be right back, okay sweetie? Love you” And then Tony left.

 

“Come on drâga you heard the man” Pietro sit where Tony was seated.

 

“Open your mouth drâga” Pietro fed you the last piece of sandwich if you’re in normal condition he could see your rosie cheek from blushing.

 

“Now, the soup okay? You need to finish this no exception Stark’s order he’s gonna kill me if you don’t finish it” You giggled but it was a stupid thing to do, cause your ribs hurt a lot. You winced a little Pietro noticed it he touched your cheek “you okay, drâga?I’m Sorry drâga it’s all my fault… i-I is it because of me you leave us? I’m sorry whatever I’ve done to you I’m so sorry okay? I can’t forgive myself if anything ever happened to you drâga” He dropped the spoon .

 

“Piet….. I’m sorry I just… it’s not your fault i-I was scared that all of this not meant for me” You started with teary eyes, “drâga what do you mean?” He gently brushed your tear away.

 

“I-I thought that, Isabelle doesn’t need me anymore cause Da- Mr.Stark already got it cover he has everything that Isabelle needed, I’m thankful that you care for me but I don’t think all of this for me i-I don’t want to get my hopes high I know that all of this are temporary” Pietro patiently hearing your story, stroking your purple-ish cheek.

 

“I don’t deserve this, the attention,gifts,treatment…. _Home_ ” You whispered the last word _home._ “I’ve been living on the street, I never knew who am I, I know I belong out there not with you guys” You sighed.

 

“Oh… drâga don’t say that. You deserve it, stop thinking that you don’t deserve it. Please just let us in to your heart, Isabelle need you…. When you left us she cried for you she asked us where you went, she insisted to come with us to find you, we need you…. _I need you_ ”

“But, Piet… I-I” You started but Pietro cut you off.

 

“drâga, you need to stop denying you have to believe that you deserve it, you have someone to take care of you, you don’t have to be alone anymore trust me all of us care for you and believe me….we care for you permanently Maximoff guaranteed” He chuckled

You smiled at him, you’ve built the wall around you for years you told yourself that you wanted a safe haven for you and Isabelle.

 

“Raphie!!” You looked at the door to see Isabelle jumped out of Tony’s arms and ran to you.

 

“Slow down sweetie, your sister is hurt  so you need to be careful” Tony told Isabelle, she slowed down looked at you from the left side of the bed.

 

“Raphie…you hurt?” She looked at you with teary eyes, she hates to see you like this she’s afraid to hug you or even touch you. “I sorry Raphie, you hurt cause I’m naughty” Now she’s sobbing hard. “No…. Ducky c’mere” You patted your bed but she shook her head.

 

“N-no I don wanna hurt you gain” She cry even harder. “It’s okat Ducky I promised” You assured her. Tony helped her up to your bed “Now, give me a hug pleas?” You opened your left arm, she looked at you than to Tony and she gently lay down with you and put her arm around your neck. “I’m sorry Ducky… I didn’t mean to leave you, but from now on I promised to not leave you ever” You stroke her head with your left hand. “Promis?” she looked at you with her puffy eyes “Promise” You kissed her head.

 

Tony looked at her two favorite human in the universe, his daughters. He smiled at you guys “(y/n)…. That day I meant to ask you something and I don’t think I can wait any longer, and I take no for an answer but if you don’t want it I totally understand” Tony grabbed some paper works from an envelope. “I-I really care about you, and Isabelle I swear. When you left us I was scared and when we found you in the hospital I never felt helpless and scared that much ever, but when I called me daddy it was the best feeling in the world” He hand you the paper works “I wanted to legally be your father I want to change your name to be Stark, I wanted to the whole world now that you are (y/n) (m/n) Stark my daughter” You looked up at Tony you actually have no idea what to do you just froze like that “I-I don’t know what to say” You replied.

 

“I understand if you….. don’t want it but at least please stay with us” He replied softly.

 

“No… it’s not that i-I don’t think you would want me around, the reason I left because I thought Isabelle doesn’t need me anymore she got you, and you don’t actually needed my service anymore” You started to tear up again. Tony quickly leaned down to you brushed your tear “Oh, sweetie believe me I love you like you’re my own, for me you are Isabelle’s big sister…. M-my oldest daughter” He kissed you temple and smiled at you.

 

“Y-yes I’ll sign it” You told Tony.

 

—————

 

_a year later_

“Daddy….okay you need to chill I’m-” There’s a brief silent

 

“No…Daddy I’m fine the weather is fine” You sighed.

 

“Yes… Daddy, he’s with me now” You looked at the young man next to you holding your hand. “Don’t worry stark… she’s safe” The silver haired man spoke.

 

“C’mon daddy… I’m about to board now I’ll see in couple hours” You spoke again, “Yes…Daddy Happy’s here too, now seriously I gotta go. Love you” You ended the call.

 

It’s Christmas time, holiday season even though it’s snowing hard in oxford it didn’t matter to you because it’s time to go home. After 3 miraculous months of recovering you applied a scholarship to Oxford university, Tony didn’t agree with you at first because it was miles away from him but you managed to change his mind well in this case you have to call him everyday at morning and at night if you don’t he’ll come to you like seriously… one time you were tired so you didn’t check up on  him so at 1 am he barged in to your dorm, Thank God you don’t have a roommate. He insisted you to stay at his house near your campus, but you told him you’ll be find in the dorm cause you don’t want to get all attention. Once again he agreed but he hired like 5 or 6 bodyguards to follow you around they disguised though but still you know that Tony hired them to protect you, not to mention he tried bribe the campus….. not bribed a threat to the staff that if anything ever happened to you he’ll sue the campus but you managed to stop his action even though you get special treatment once in a while much to you dismay but when it comes to your education you are a pure genius.

 

As for Pietro, you’ve been officially dating him for half a year now and not once he let you down he truly is a gentleman you love him deeply.

 

“C’mon drâga, Happy’s waiting” Pietro led you to the private jet.

 

“Hello…princess good to see you again” Happy hugged you. “Hey Happy, good to see you too”

 

You always love window seat, you put your head on Pietro’s shoulder.

 

“You can take a nap drâga, I’ll wake you up when we get there” He kissed your head, you looked at him and give him a deep sweet kissed, and he returned it gladly smiling and give you a pecked.

 

 

—————

 

 

“Daddy…. Where’s Raphie?” Isabelle asked her father while he put her her Christmas eve outfit. He brushed her now long haired “You have to waited sweetie she’ll be home…. Any minute now” He took her to his arm and carried him to the common area where the rest of the gang waiting for your arrival also. “Hey!!!looked at you so pretty” Clint took Isabelle to his arms. “Uncle….Clint” She giggled when he kissed her face.

 

“Give me my niece,Barton” Natasha took her to her arms now.

 

“Aunt Tasha, you look pretty” Isabelle kissed Natasha on the cheek, Natasha smiled at the little girl.

 

When everyone chatting around, you and Pietro arrived.

 

“Raphie!” Isabelle is the one who noticed you arrived, she jumped out of Steve’s lap ran to you. “Ducky….look at you my goodness your big now, you’re getting heavy and tall” You kissed her cheek. “Miss you Raphie…” She kissed you back.

 

Everybody started to greet you too, you sure do miss everyone.

 

“Okay…times up my turn” Tony smiled and hugged you tightly.

 

“Hey.. baby girl, I miss you” He hugged you smiled at himself.

 

“I’m miss you too Dad, you’re being good this year when I’m away right?” You asked him.

 

“Hey…what do you mean? I’m the one who supposed to asked that question” He looked at you lovingly “I’m glad you’re here now” He added stil holding you.

 

 

The sky is dark now, Isabelle already fell asleep an hour ago , it’s only the adult in the living area now. You looked around you everybody enjoying the atmosphere, each other company. You smiled to yourself looking back before if you hadn’t met Isabelle you’ll definitely still be on the street wandering around, trying to find anything to keep you alive if you look at yourself today, you are very happy that now you have a place to called home, you have someone to called family, you have someone to love.

 

You looked at Pietro and Tony at the bar talking to each other, those man really changed your life and you love them deeply Tony gave you home  ,Isabelle gave you hope , and Pietro gave you sanctuary. Yes you’ve found your safe Haven and you won’t trade it for the world.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Little did you know, Pietro by the bar asked Tony for his blessing. The velvet box been burning in his pocket for months.

 

 

 

 

 

 

—————

 

_Bonus scene_

 

Tony sat by the bar enjoying his view…. _You._ He’s so happy that now his daughter is home safe and sound. Pietro sit in front of him “You want some maximoff?” Tony offered his drink.

 

“Yeah that’ll be nice” Tony poured him some drink. “Listen… Stark I wanted to ask you something it’s important” He sighed shakily _he’s so damn nervous_

 

“What’s got in your pants,Maximoff?” He asked him.

 

“You, know that I care for (y/n) right?” Pietro looked at Tony and he nodded at him.

 

“I’ll do anything to make her happy” Pietro added, “Spit it out , Maximoff” Tony told him impatiently.

 

“I want to ask your blessing to marry her” Pietro took a deep breath.

 

Tony put his drink down, sighed “I know this day would come, I can’t keep her forever can’t i?” Tony sighed. “Promise me this, Maximoff….. don’t you ever let her shed a tear ever”

 

“If I ever see any tear from her, you’ll wish never been born at all” He continued.

 

“Promised you my life…Stark”Pietro replied.

 

“Good, and one more thing you get to live in this tower……… forever, understand?”  Tony took his drink again. Pietro nodded his head.

 

“Okay… welcome to the family son” Tony raised his glass “I can’t believe I’ll be calling you son, to (y/n) “ Pietro chuckled and raised his glass “to (y/n)”Pietro looked at the crowd and caught you eyes, he looked at you and smiled you return his smiled. He just can’t wait to pop the question.

 

 

 

“One more thing…. Don’t think you can have your way with my daughter where ever you please Maximoff…..cause I’ll be watching you”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for following patiently in this journey, i know i'm not the best writer but i'm thankful for you who has been in this journey with me. This story is dedicated for you who believe in me! Thanks again....
> 
> Let me know if you want me to start write something again, and request are open on my One shot!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, don't forget to subscribe, comment, and give a kudos!


End file.
